


No One Quite Like You

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, this might be cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Rose has never met anyone like Rey. And maybe she has a bit of a crush on her.





	No One Quite Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this because i just felt like writing something soft and gay so I'm sorry if it's terrible. hope you like it and feel free to leave any comments/critiques!

Rose was used to working around powerful women. Her sister had been one of the most reckoning forces she’d ever encountered. She was fiercely protective and loyal, Paige had gone to great lengths to keep her sister with her when their planet had fallen prey to the first order. When they had joined the Resistance together Rose had seen her sister turn into an all around badass. Being in the Resistance had left Rose with even more women to marvel at. General Leia Organa: who she’d heard many stories of over the years but now saw in the flesh, fierce and kind and a damn good leader. Jessika Pava: who flew just as well as Dameron and bolstered his same self confidence. Lieutenant Connix: who could intimidate anyone with a calculated glare and a devotion to the cause that seemed stronger than the Force itself.

Still, there were more. The other mechanics who made miracles happen with what little resources the Resistance had. The spies and scouts she’d shared stories with over game nights, unsure if she would ever see their faces again. Rose admired all of them.

None could quite compare, however, to the rebel bases’ resident Padawan, Rey. She was a force of nature (no pun intended). Her path had led her to the Resistance but she’d very abruptly been thrust from obscurity on Jakku to the rebel’s greatest hope. Rose admired her all the more for her perseverance, she was new to rebellion, to war, to the ways of the Jedi, but she refused to give up. Rey gave her whole self to the cause and to protecting the people she cared about.

As Rose had come to get to know Rey her admiration had only grown and with it, friendship. Through the mess of rekindling the Resistance in the wake of Crait, Rose had come to meet all that was left of their forces. They’d settled into a new base, one that required quite a lot of work. Through working on repairs, attending strategy meetings, and hanging out with Finn and Poe in the odd occurrence of some free time Rose and Rey had quickly come to be friends.

From this newfound friendship came trust, which is how Rose had come to be levitating several feet off the ground. Her legs stayed crossed in front of her as she stared down in amazement,

“I mean, I’ve seen you do this with rocks and that was pretty cool but this…. It’s like I’m flying!”

A warm smile broke out across Rey’s concentrated face.

“Well, this does require quite a bit more concentration. Humans are more prone to get hurt if I drop them then rocks are,” Rey said.

“How many people do you think you could levitate at once?”

“I haven’t really thought about it.”

“I could go get Poe and Finn so we could find out,” Rose laughed.

Rey let out a chuckle and slowly lowered Rose to the ground. She walked over to where Rose now sat in the grass folding her legs under herself as she sat next to her. The two sat in a comfortable silence, watching the wind brush through the leaves around them. Rose looked at the other girl, watched as her fly-away hairs twirled in the breeze, saw the definition of her arms as she propped herself up, and the sparkle in her eyes.

_She’s so strong,_ Rose thought, _she’s so beautiful. Ugh. Finn is gonna give me so much shit for my pining. But can he blame me? She’s- Oh shit. She’s looking at me. How long has she-_

Rey grinned, “You’re amazing, Rose.”

A deep blush bloomed across the mechanic’s face.

“Uh- wha- thanks?” she stuttered out.

Rey was still smiling at her. _What do I say?_

Luckily, she didn’t have to say anything.

“I just mean,” the Padawan continued, “I’m really glad we met, I guess? Even though the circumstances were… rough. I’ve never had many friends before now but Finn, Poe, and you, you’ve all been more than I could have ever hoped for. And you, you’re so smart, you know so much about so many different places and things! I swear you could probably fix anything, you know Chewie barely trusts anyone with the Falcon, but he trusts you. And you’re so kind too, you care about everyone on this base. You care about me.”

She takes a small breath, “I just wanted to tell you, I think you’re incredible.”

A tinge of pink dusts her cheeks but Rey keeps her eyes locked on Rose, the other girl left stunned into silence.

Paige had always told her she was capable of anything. Never let Rose even consider doubting herself. She knew she was strong. Rose had fire in her heart, but knowing that is one thing. Hearing it from a friend, a hero, a girl she’d come to see differently than anyone else, made that fire burn a little brighter.

Rose composed herself, her eyes watery and sparkling as she said, “Thank you, uh, wow, I don’t really know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything, I just thought you should know.”

“I think you’re pretty great too. You’re very good at lifting rocks,”

The joy on Rey’s face radiated, filling Rose up with happiness and warmth. The two girls sat grinning at each other.

Rey pushed herself up from the grass after a moment, “We should probably head back.”

She offered a hand to Rose which the other girl accepted. Soon the girls were walking slowly through the trees, taking easy steps in the soft grass. The sun was still high in the sky and Rose was encompassed by the calm of the warm breeze mixed with the sounds of the forest, and the girl walking quietly next to her. The mechanic felt at ease but a gnawing at the back of her head urged her to speak. To tell Rey how much she admired her, all the things she would groan to Finn about that she couldn’t seem to find the courage to say. _Be brave_ , she thought.

What ends up coming out however, “I do really care about you.”

Rose cringes, _Too late to stop now._

“I mean, I think you’re, like, the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I- I just really like spending time with you. You mean a lot to me and I want to make sure you know that, if that makes sense? Uh, Rey?”

She turned to Rey who now stood a few paces behind her after stopping in her tracks. Rey who was grinning once again, right at Rose. A few steps put them face to face and Rey pulled the shorter girl into a crushing hug. They took a small step apart when they released each other, both glancing between the ground and then back to the other with full smiles on their faces.

Rey turned to resume their walk back to the Resistance base, the sunlight that streamed through the thin canopy of leaves glowing around her. She held her hand out to Rose who tentatively interlocked their fingers. And the two girls resumed their slow stroll back, their joined hands swaying between them.

**Author's Note:**

> JJ please answer my prayers, give me space lesbians. You can a follow me on tumblr @laserswordlesbian


End file.
